Steve & Tony's Secret Vaccation
by Akasha-RC
Summary: Steve & Tony go on a secret vaccation. this will probably be a one shot, and all mistakes are mine, so feel free to point them out, but dont be mean about it. Established relationship.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, but direction the story went, also I was inspired by a post card that I had bought at an antique shop, and this is what came of it. The Avengers, Iron Man and Captain America belong to Marvel.

"This is why peter needs to stay home," Tony said to Steve as they walked back to their suite after picking up the mail.

"Why so he can think it's alright to behave the way he did? And have the house all to himself so he can do whatever? I don't think it's a good idea its wrong" Steve said.

"No that is not what I was saying, I mean he stays alone and he starts acting like you with the help of JARVIS he looks back on what he did, and then he sends you and I a post card for the fourth of July which I swear it looks like your birthday. And its so sweet specially what he wrote to me," Tony said to Steve, his soon to be husband.

"But what I meant was not that, you almost made me forget what I was going to say" Tony said before Steve said,

"I made you forget? That is just great blame me for everything,"

"No that is, never mind that. As I was saying we would not be able to do the things I was planning on doing to you later in the night." Tony said.

"What? All he said hope Vegas was fine, Wait you told him?" Steve asked incredulously.

"No I didn't, and before you point the obvious, the address is written in JARVIS's hand writing –which is computer print, – so he probably sent it after peter gave it to him," Tony told Steve.

"But it says _'hope you have a great time in Vegas, _he wrote that. You let something slip didn't you?" Steve nearly shouted.

Tony just looked cheeky and a bit guilty, trying to play the victim in the argument.

"I may have let something slip. Like mention Vegas and vacation in the same sentence while telling JARVIS to book the tickets, but in my defense I had no idea he was there he caught me in surprise, besides he has school, and I told him it was just another reason he couldn't come" Tony said, trying to right himself from the wrong.

"You promised him something didn't you? Like oh I don't know, he could come this time, but another time like his twenty-first? And besides that, he has no school, its July, really Tony not even that could you remember could you?" Steve said a bit more calmly then Tony would have liked, and he knew he was in trouble.

"But I thought he had summer school, I know he did" Tony said attempting one last time to right this wrong.

"No, that was last summer" Steve said, and now is eyes looked very forgiving, because at least he remembered something.

"He did send chocolates and, that I think JARVIS send it, because you know he has a mind of his own, he probably put dummy up to this," Tony said as he opened the door to their suite.

"Peter is not a dummy, Tony!" Steve shouted as soon as the door closed and they entered the room.

"I was not talking about our son, I was talking about the arm robot that I had built that cant do anything right," Tony said a little exasperated.

"I'm sorry Tony, I didn't mean to yell, I thought you called peter a dummy, what did he send?" Steve said a bit curious now.

"You won't get mad, or yell?" Tony said a bit sheepishly.

"No I, oh!" Steve said as he saw what was in the box, and he started to blush a deep crimson red.

"Told you, but" Tony said, now leaning into Steve's ear, "I know what we can do with them later."

Steve shuddered at the warmth that emanated from Tony's hot breath on his ear. Tony took it as a good sign and leaned in to take the redden earlobe and sucked it until Steve was trying not to fall on the floor.

"Tony, I think we should… st…ugh… Tony," Steve said as he managed to push Tony away.

"Why?" Tony whined as he stood up straight and say that it had shaken them both up.

"Well for one we would be breaking our no touch week, and the other we just came to get dressed to meet our appointment, to get married." Steve said.

"Oh, that thing, right, well then lets hurry so we can come back and start this shenanigan," Tony said as he went to the rooms closet and got out two tux, and velvet and the other with a silk touch.

"We are not gonna rush this, we are taking our time and making it special since we didn't invite our friends, and taking many pictures" Steve said as he grabbed his suite and went to the bathroom in the living quarters.

"Fine, but hear me, I will have you tonight, Steve!" Tony yelled after Steve, and then he took his tux, and went to the bathroom in the room.

After they both got dressed Tony, waited for Steve to enter the room, but after five minutes, he went searching for him, and found a note on the coffee table.

_Dear Tony, _

_ Just wanted to try and keep everything like a real wedding, and traditional, so I left early and so we wouldn't see each other dressed, in our tuxedo. I will see you at the chapel._

_ Love Steve. _

_ XOXO_

After reading it three more times, he smiled, but couldn't quite shake the feeling that there was one more thing missing from the picture. Then he knew what it was.

They were missing their only other family member, their son peter, but then everyone would have known what was happening, and they wouldn't have had enough alone time had peter been here, but then he knew how to fix that.

As Tony left the suite he grabbed his laptop, and sent a message to peter to be online in fifteen minutes.

Once in the chapel, he was still in the hall, trying to connect with peter via web chat, but he knew it would be difficult, so he made a little configuration to make the connection stronger, then he got a sign and he told peter to keep quiet so they could both surprise Steve, and he told him the plan.

Steve was inside waiting for Tony, it would probably be some more time before he would arrive since he never made it on time. He heard scuffling, but he knew it was Tony, but it still took him another five minutes to enter. Once he did enter he had his laptop with him and it was open but turned off, it was weird.

"Alright is everyone here?" the judge asked.

"Yes we are all here," Tony said.

"Just you two?" the judge asked.

"Well, the three of us unfortunately for one person he cant be here, but he will be viewing the wonderful ceremony from home," Tony said as he clicked something on the computer and Peter's faced showed up.

"Alright if everything is ready, then lets begin the ceremony," the judged said.

As the judge made his way to the vows, Tony saw Steve's face and something in his chest swelled at seeing all the awe and love he saw there, and he finally knew that he was not alone, and that he had somewhere to belong now.

The judge was just ending his speech with what they all say.

"if anyone has a reason these two should not wed, speak now or for ever hold your peace," and the judge waited for a few moments.

Tony nearly panicked, as if he would wake from this dream, and realize that someone would shatter it, when he head something, and his world shattered.

"wait, I have something to say," it was peter.

"well, I just wanted to say, that you two are the best that had happen to me since I had lost everything I considered a family, and you have made me feel like hope is still alive and that anything could happen. I can see the love you two have for each other, and I am happy to be part of this family, and that you are both my parents," peter, said as he finished his speech he made his hands into a gueture that said 'go on'.

"well, thank you, but you nearly gave me a heart attack by that interruption," Steve said.

Tony just stared at him as he said it, had Steve read his mind?

"you may go on if there is something that anyone else would like to say" Steve said as he looked worried, but when no one said anything else he relaxed, and tony said he was not alone in this dream, because his dream was now shared with Steve, his life partner.

"by the power invested in me by the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you married, you may now kiss," the judge said ending this a long journey, but beginning a new one.

In a chapel in Vegas they shared their first kiss as newly married Tony & Steve Stark – Rogers.


End file.
